


Surprise

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, But different, Cas is an angel, Children, Dean is Repunzel, F/M, Fake FBI, Imprinting, Just ask the kid, Like from Harry Potter, Long, M/M, Multi, NO reader insert, NSFW in some scenes, Newborn Vampires, Research, Sam has a kid, Sam has a nonhuman kid, Soulmates, Supernatural meets Twilight, Veela, eventually, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: This is basically just something I started writing when I got stressed out then I just kind of kept going with it. Anyways.....When Sam left to be normal, before Lucifer came to him, he was dating a woman named Winona. He ended up leaving her after Lucifer came meaning to contact her afterwards but then he went to Hell. Little did he know she was pregnant when he left. A couple years later he is in Washington with Dean researching the Quileute legends about Cold Ones because people are dying in Seattle. He goes to the Clearwater house and meets Winnie again as well as their four year old daughter Meara.At this time Seth is dating Winnie because he imprinted on her. He also imprints on Sam only Sam doesn't know this yet and doesn't understand his attraction to Seth.Very long and I promise it is so much better than it sounds. I also tried to fix some things that I don't like about Twilight, I just wanted legends and characters prebuilt to put Supernatural with so it doesn't have much to do with the actual Twilight world. It can easily be read without reading or watching Twilight.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  


He first saw her in the smoky bar, dancing sensuously to some random song he’d later forget. He smirked as he moved to stand near her.

“Buy you a drink?” She looked up at him with wide green eyes. She bit her bottom lip before nodding with a small smile. “My name’s Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“Winona Kirik, but most people call me Winnie.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Winnie.” She smirked at him when he glanced down at her chest, her ample bosom on display in the sharp dip in her dress, her skin a creamy white.

He wanted to see it flushed. His eyes shot back up to her full pink lips then to her green eyes. Her hair was red and in an updo that he’d love to mess up.

“Wanna go back to mine?” She asked him. “I got a room around the corner.”

“Sure.” He smiled at her, grabbing her hand as they left.

Once inside her room he grinned as he pushed her to the door kissing her deeply. She moaned against him before breaking the kiss, smirking at him. She dropped to her knees pulling his half hard cock out of his jeans. Fucking hell, she didn’t waste any time. She grinned back at him as he moaned at the sight, cock hardening more. She licked her lips before licking up his length, moaning as she did so. His head dropped back as he groaned, hands fisting in her hair, pulling the intricate bun down. He could hear her chuckle as she started sucking his cock, moving until she couldn’t take him anymore. She used one hand to fist all she couldn’t fit. He thrust forward and she pulled back.

“Careful there, baby.” He smiled as he apologized, loving the shine on her swollen lips, her face was flushed. She went back to licking him, enjoying his hisses of pleasure, which doubled when he realized her hand was up her dress, stroking herself as well.

After a few more moments she pulled off him, ignoring his groan of disappointment. She pushed him back on the bed and he pulled her close as well, kissing her roughly. He was sure his hands would leave bruises from where he was clutching her and that fact made him grind against her. He pulled back to tear at her dress until he got it off of her, tearing part of the zipper in the process. She was left in a lacy black push up bra and lacy black panties, soaked through already from her desire. 

She tugged at his shirt, which he pulled off only to laugh at her disappointment when he was left in his undershirt. He quickly tugged that off as well only to have her immediately set to laving his collarbone with her tongue.

Her hands smoothed over his chest before she scratched from his ribs down, smirking against him as he groaned, thrusting his hips up against her panty clad pussy. His hands slid to her hips then to her ass, grabbing it and thrusting against her. She gasped against him, kissing his mouth once more, a sloppy rough kiss. 

She slid down to his nipples, nipping at them then smoothing them with her tongue. One of his hands slid up to her hair, grabbing her curls and pulling her head back. She gasped as he did that before sighing, rubbing against him as he nipped and kissed her throat. His other hand moved from her ass to her pussy, rubbing against her wet mound before sliding into her panties. He slid first one finger then two into her wet heat.

“Fuck yes.” She whimpered, thrusting against him, fucking herself on his fingers. He was surprised and very turned on to see frustrated tears well up in her eyes, smearing her makeup a bit. She then pushed him back, grabbing his jeans which were still halfway on him and tugging them off, as well as his boxers. His boots had already been discarded earlier sometime. He grabbed her bra, unhooking the clasp, moaning as her large breasts were revealed to him. He rolled her onto her back and set to kissing and licking at the soft skin just below her nipples.

He then kissed down her soft stomach, not completely flat but not too rounded either, just a bit of cushioning. He licked along the top of her panties, grinning at her groan of frustration.

“Please please please.” Winnie begged him. He tugged her panties down, sliding his tongue along her folds. Her head dropped back in a scream as her hands tangled into his hair. He laughed as he pushed his tongue deep into her before sliding up to her clit, catching it between his lips. She was shaking against him, thighs clenching around his head. Her hips were rolling and he moaned against her sending vibrations through her. It wasn’t long until she screamed out her orgasm. “Yes! Fuck yes! Sam!” Once she was done cumming she sagged against the mattress, chest heaving. He kept licking her, licking at her cum. He then moved up, kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips. She moaned against him and he moved against her, sliding his dick against her hot wet pussy. He grabbed her hips tight as he sank into her all at once, enjoying her hiss of pain. He hesitated for just a second before pulling out and thrusting in hard and deep. Her head dropped back, enjoying the light pain as he fucked her. One hand kept the bruising grasp while the other fisted her curls, pulling her hair as he kept thrusting into her.

“Fuck yes, so fucking tight, huh baby? You like that?” He was getting close and filthy words spilled out his lips at her. “Fucking slutty bitch, clinging to my cock. You like that baby? You like my cock fucking you so hard? Huh baby?”

“Yes yes yes!” She chanted and he groaned out long as he shook against her, cumming deep into her. He sagged against her for a second before lifting up, staying in her, moving his hand against her clit until she shook with her second orgasm. Once she came he leaned back against her, kissing her slowly, gentle this time.

“Sorry, I say things like that when I get too far. I don’t-”

“It’s fine.” She whispered back. “Kind of hot actually.” She grinned at him and he grinned back before kissing her again, deeply. He could feel his dick twitching in her again already and she moaned.

“How many more do you have in you?” She whispered against his lips. He groaned, kissing her rougher. Turns out he had three more, while she had 7.

***

He stayed with her for a while, staying at the motel. He worked at the local bar as Keith, ignoring Lindsey’s flirts. When he got back to the motel he could be Sam again.

“So why are you in town? Staying at a motel no less.” He asked her a few days after they met while setting out their takeout. He eyed her tight green tank top as he did so, loving the way it clinged to her.

“Um, well, I’m just kind of traveling. Right now I’m staying for this incredibly sexy guy who just so happens to be great at sex.” Winnie smirked at him, shifting to her toes to kiss him. Sam glanced down at them, laughing a bit at her. She just rolled her eyes and kissed him deeper, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

“Mmm. Wait, I mean, why? Don’t you have family back home in….where are you from?” She laughed.

“Yeah I got lots of family. A huge crazy family. But, um, I made some decisions and they didn’t like them so I left. I needed to get away.”

“Why? Were you in danger? Did they hurt you?” His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Gods, you look like a puppy when you make that face.” He smiled at her, ducking his head. “No, they didn’t hurt me. They wouldn’t. I just needed to go for my own sanity. I needed time to get my head straight.”

“Well, what happened?”

She hesitated. “Ok, ummm, my family is….very affluent, ok? And while they tend to be the nicest about that, there also tends to be a lot of….politics. That’s not what family is supposed to be, you know? I mean, we support each other. We visit and we have family dinners pretty often, staying connected, but there’s a lot of judgement. Always little things. Like I didn’t continue my education which my great aunt Hermione is pretty fond of reminding me and questioning me about. I didn’t continue with singing or dancing like my sister and she’s pretty keen to remind me. I didn’t choose to make connections with other affluent families or to find some charity that I want to stand behind. And I can’t cook. I mean, my grandfather is a baker and he runs a charity for orphans and abused kids but I didn’t concentrate on that. I just...don’t have much to talk about with a lot of them. Add in that when they tried to hand on the family business and I said no, well, I just needed to go.” He nodded in acknowledgement before leaning to kiss her again. “Why are you so curious anyways?”

“I just….This girl I work with at the bar keeps asking me questions about myself and it got me thinking I don’t know anything about you.”

“I don’t know much about you either.”

“Well, you can ask me anything. I’ll try to answer.”

“Ok. How did you come to work at a bar under the name of Keith?”

“Oh, well, um. I was working with my brother then we decided to go separate. I had, um, made some mistakes. Pretty big ones. It caused a lot of people to get hurt, pretty badly. Neither one of us could handle it. I was so scared I was going to make some other mistake but I felt like I couldn’t….atone for what I did. He felt like he spent more time worrying about me and less about the jobs which in our line could cause someone to die. We decided to go separate ways. I was actually going to be working doing the same stuff but without him I didn’t feel like I had much reason to. He’s still working. I decided to go by Keith at work for safety reasons. I just prefer Sam.”

“Hmm. What work were you guys doing?” He hesitated.

“Um, FBI.” He lied.

“Wow.” She raised her eyebrows at him. “So when you said your mistakes hurt a lot of people?”

“A lot of people died.” He swallowed hard, looking away.

“Oh Sam.” She looped her arms around his chest, leaning into him, holding him. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Yeah, uh, me too.”

***

He moved over her, kissing her lips gently as he slid off her silky nightgown. He heard her whimper lightly, tugging him close. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

“God, you’re so damn beautiful.” He whispered.

“Sam, please.”

“Shh, baby. We’re taking it slow this time.” He smiled softly at her. She huffed out a breath in frustration.

“Baby, I need you in me now. Please baby. We can go slow then just please.” God he loved hearing her beg for him.

“Ok, baby.” He slid his hand into her panties, his long fingers teasing her, making her gasp before he plunged them into her. She moaned, her legs falling farther open for him and her head dropped back. He raked his eyes over her. Her red hair was a mess around her head forming almost a halo. Her eyes were a dark green and half closed as she stared at him in lust. Winnie’s face was flushed and her mouth swollen from his kisses. Her ample chest was heaving with each pant. He groaned as he leaned forward kissing her hard. She moaned against him, thrusting her hips lightly on his fingers as they scissored inside her. He slid her panties off and lined himself up, sliding into her, groaning as he did so.

He inched in slowly until he bottomed out, stopping there for a moment until she protested. Then he pulled back and thrust into her again, deep and slow, repeating this until she cried out, shaking around him. He sped up slightly as he neared his own finish, shaking through it before collapsing over her.

He rested over her for a moment before pulling back to look at her, kissing her softly and tiredly.

“Baby, you ok?” She asked him, eyes watching him in concern.

“Yeah, Winnie, I’m ok. Why?” She kissed him again, slowly before whispering against his lips.

“It just felt like a goodbye.” His eyes shot open and met her searching ones.

“I-” He didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t-” He sighed, slowing down to word his sentence correctly. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” She smiled at him, a sad smile. “It still felt like goodbye.”

“No.” He whispered. “I love you.” God, just the idea of leaving her….

“I love you too, baby.”

It was that night Lucifer came to him. That night he learned that he was to be the vessel. His heart broke as he packed a bag of his stuff. He sniffed, tears in his eyes when he looked at her sleeping form. He wrote a short note, leaving it on the table as he left. He couldn’t put her at risk by staying and she deserved better than the vessel of satan.

The next morning she sobbed when she found his note.

_ I’m so sorry, baby.  _ _   
_ _ It seems I can’t leave the past behind.  _

_ You deserve so much better.  _

_ I love you  _

_ Sam _

***

Sam and Dean stood at the door, FBI suits drenched from the rain in this little town where they were investigating nearby deaths. Most of the deaths had been in Seattle but Sam had tracked the first one, three years ago, to Forks. Add to that, the nearby Quileute tribe had lore about murders such as these, some type of ‘Cold Ones’.

He shivered a bit when a couple of raindrops slid in his collar down his spine. God, did he hate this job sometimes.

Sam knocked again, ready to leave, when a woman opened the door, a hesitant smile on her face that froze when her green eyes met his hazel. 

“Sam?” She said incredulously, her lightly British accent still just as pleasant to hear.

“Winnie! I- What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Orleans?” He smiled at her nervously, eyes sliding down her form from her dark red curls only to freeze on the small child at her feet.

His wide eyes flew up meeting hers.

“Um, yeah, I just kind of ended up here while traveling and I’ve been here since.” She gave kind of a nervous smile. “But, um, what are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

Dean cleared his throat, shooting him a meaningful glance. Winnie glanced at him in surprise, before looking back at Sam, taking in their drenched appearances. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, come in, both of you. You must be soaked. I’ll, um, warm up some tea.”

Both of them stepped in the door to her livingroom. Sam distantly noted the homey feel of it as he and Dean followed Winnie and the little girl through the livingroom to her kitchen.

“You didn’t say, why are you here?” She asked as she shuffled through her cabinets, going on tiptoe to reach some of the items.

“We’re investigating some disappearances in Seattle.” Dean informed her. Sam was busy calculating how long it had been since he had last seen her. Four years? Five?

“Oh, well I don’t know why that would lead you here. Also, um, who are you?” She turned away from the stove to look at him.

“Oh, I’m, uh…”

“Dean. Winnie, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Winnie. Is the kid mine?” Sam asked her point blank. She froze for a second before sighing.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you have to do anything, alright? I don’t expect any money or anything like that. I’m seeing someone now who is ecstatic to stand in as a father so you don’t have to do anything, ok? I promise I won’t go after you and I didn’t expect it to happen.” Winnie looked at him, moving her hand protectively over her daughter. Dean’s eyes were wide and shifting between each of them. Sam was staring at the little girl who had her fingers in her mouth staring back at him.

“Bullshit.” Sam said.

“Excuse me? I’m not lying.” She glared at him, standing a little taller in indignation.

“No, not that. It’s my frigging kid. Of course I’m gonna be here for her. I might not be here all the time but I’m not gonna stand by and let my kid grow up without me.” She scoffed.

“A one night stand does not a father make.” Please it was so much more than just a one night stand.

“If I didn’t ask, would you have even told me?”

“Of course I would have! Maybe not immediately but yeah, I think I would have.”

“You  _ think  _ you would have?”

“Well, whether or not I would have doesn’t matter right now, does it? You know and that’s it.”

“Wait, you said you were dating someone who’ll stand in, what the hell is that guy like, huh? How do I know if he’s any good for my kid?” He was raising his voice now, Dean still shifting awkwardly next to him.

“Well, he’ll be home in a bit, how about you meet him and find out, ok? He’s been there for me and my baby for about a year now.”

“What’s he like, before I meet him? What’s your opinion on him?” Sam lowered his voice back to speaking level, noticing the little girl’s scared expression.

She sighed, “Seth- Seth is a good guy. A kind man and a gentle one. He’s smart, damn smart, and very funny. He makes me laugh a lot. He is so sweet. He asks me all the time if I’m ok, and making sure that he’s not overstepping boundaries. He wants to marry me.” Winnie told him, moving her hand through her daughter’s curls.

“Ok. What’s his full name?”

“Why do you need his full name?” She asked suspiciously.

“I’m gonna run a background check on him.” She snorted.

“You won’t find much.”

“Try me.”

“Ok. His last name is Clearwater. His full name is Seth Harold Clearwater and he was born in March. He didn’t finish high school because he dropped out when his dad died. Before that he had a bad attendance rate. He works with a group of his distant relatives on the reservation to help keep drugs and other unsavory things from the community. He works at the diner in town with his mom, Sue Clearwater, mostly just doing handiwork. That enough for you or would you like his social also?”

He turned to Dean, “Call Bobby and have him run the check.” Dean just nodded before leaving the room.

“You are unbelievable, you know that?” She looked down at her daughter. “Baby, go play in your room.”

“Hey, I’m just making sure my kid’s other dad unit is a decent person.”

“Your kid?” A deep voice asked from behind him. He turned to see a rather large and sexy Native American man standing there confused. Holy shit. He very rarely met someone he had to look up at. Also, holy shit, those cheekbones! This guy is gorgeous. 

“Seth, baby, this is Sam. Sam, I’d like to to meet Seth, my boyfriend. Seth, Sam is the biological father.”

Seth moved around him to Winnie, “Fine time to start caring, huh?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“Seth, I told you he didn’t know.” Seth softened a bit at that, looking down at Winnie. He gave her a concerned look.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine, Seth. How was work?” He smiled at her.

“Work was fine. Mom said you should come by for dinner.”

“I’ll call her later.” Winnie turned back to Sam. “Is your brother still running that check?”

“Oh was that your brother outside?” Seth’s eyes went wide. “Um, dude, you might want to get out there. Paul and Leah will tear him to shreds if they find out who you both are.”

“Seth! Why would you leave them alone with a stranger!?”

It was Winnie’s wide eyes that had Sam moving quickly towards the door, ignoring Seth’s reply. Once they got out there he stopped to see Dean snapping angrily at another two large Native Americans, one male and one female. Paul and Leah he supposed.

“I’m not going to fucking leave! Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do!?”

“Dean!” Sam snapped at him, all three of them turning to him in surprise.

“Paul, Leah, he’s fine!” Winnie told them as she moved down the stairs. “Run it off!”

“Winnie, you aren’t my boss.” Leah told her, flicking her short hair out of her face. “If anything I’m the boss of your mate and you by association.”

“Not on my territory, you’re not! Now run it off!” Paul and Leah looked at each other, rolling their eyes before taking off, running into the woods. “So, did you manage to do your check?” Winnie turned to Dean, all the righteous anger turning her words sharp.

“Yeah, the kid’s clean.” He snapped back before glaring at Sam. “I’m leaving this weird fucking apple pie bullshit and going back to the motel. Call me when you’re done.”

Sam sighed, running his hand over his face.

“What did he mean by apple pie bullshit?” Seth asked after a quiet moment.

“That’s what Dean calls domestic stuff.”

“Like what? This?” He went on.

“Yeah, anything to do with family stuff outside of just the two of us and our dad before he died.” Sam looked back at them then.

“Ok.” Sam was silent for a moment then, “What did he mean by ‘the kid’s clean’?”

“We had a friend run a background check on you.”

“Oh. Well, that’s weird.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I had to make sure you weren’t a serial killer or something that would hurt my kid.”

Seth nodded. “So you are going to stick around for her?”

Sam sighed, “I don’t know if I’ll stay here but I definitely want to stay in contact. It’s my kid, you know? I want visitation and to help also. I’m on the move a lot so I get that it’s not an ideal situation but, you know, family is family. Winchesters stick together.”

“Her name is Meara.” He turned to look at Winnie.

“Meara?”

“It means sea.”

“It’s pretty.”

“So are you sticking around?” Seth asked.

Sam hesitated to respond. Winnie piped up, “Wait, you and your brother were investigating something, right? Maybe we should go back inside and talk about that first. This talk can wait a minute, give us time to think.”

“Yeah, ok.” Sam talked as they moved inside. “So get this: a couple of years ago a man from Forks disappeared only to turn up dead hours later missing all of his blood with marks shaped like human teeth on his body. His death was put down to the appearance of several large wolves in the area, which didn’t match the facts entirely. Now homeless people and prostitutes are also going missing only to turn up later missing blood with marks shaped like human teeth. Now, I’ve traced through ideas of why this could happen and I’ve found a local Quileute legend about something called the ‘Cold Ones’ which apparently killed in the same fashion. I’m wondering if someone found out about the stories and is currently fashioning their murders after that, perhaps in some way to show admiration, or even to lead blame against the Quileute people.”

Seth shifted uncomfortably as they sat in the livingroom this time. “You mean like a serial killer?”

“Kind of. But here’s the weird part, the only thing we can find linking the people killed is that they were either homeless or prostitutes or both. Otherwise they were from different ethnicities, health, ages, and gender with no clear marking in any directions.”

“That is really weird.” Winnie said, her face pale as she glanced over at Seth. Seth suddenly stood up.

“Um, I’m gonna go call my mom. If some psycho killer wants to lead blame against our people, she should know.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, of course. I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think.” Sam told him. Seth waved him off as he dialed his mom’s number, leaving the room for privacy. Sam turned to Winnie. “You’re probably pretty upset too. I can go if you want?” He suggested sheepishly.

“No, no, you’re fine. I was just wondering, what made you come here and think we could help you?”

“Oh! Right, um, we’ve kind of been going door to door. Someone pointed us here saying that you might be able to point us in the right direction.”

“Someone?”

“Um, Sheriff Charlie Swan? He said to try Black or Clearwater.”

“How did you know Seth’s a Clearwater?”

“The mailbox says Clearwater.”

“Oh. Right. Um, what did he think Seth would know?”

“I don’t know, maybe he thought he knew more about the legends? How did his dad die?”

“He died of a heart attack while looking for the wolves, and yeah he knows the legends but so do most of the people from the rez. Hell, Charlie probably knows quite a bit of it and he’s not from the rez.”

“So anyone could have easily learned about the legends?”

“Well, I don’t know about easily. Most have to have some connection to the Quileute people but considering how many people that is and how many distant cousins and friends there are that could have learned about it and spread the stories….”

“Yeah. I was kind of hoping it would be easier than that.”

“Sorry, maybe you could go to Billy Black? He’s kind of the tribe ‘elder’. Seth and I actually had to go to him for permission to adopt.”

“Adopt?”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t know where you were and Seth was willing to be a father.”

“Did you even try to look?”

“I- no. I didn’t try to look. You were supposed to be a one night stand and you didn’t even leave your number. None of that makes me want to contact you about a baby.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. “What’s Meara’s full name?”

“Meara Tylie Clearwater. It means Sea Conqueror.”

“Meara Tylie. It kind of sounds like Mary. That’s my mom’s name. Um, how old is she?”

“She’s four. Just turned four two months ago.”

“Does she know she’s adopted?”

“Yes and based on what she heard earlier she probably knows you're her father.”

“Sorry, I just-”

“Don’t. Don’t apologize.” He nodded.

“Um, can I see her again?”

“Yeah, she’s back in her room. I’ll show you.”

They moved down the hall to the room which had Meara on the door in bubble letters along with a sign that said ‘no howling after 8’.

“Eight’s her bedtime.” Winnie explained as she opened the door. They found Meara sitting cross-legged in the middle of her room surrounded by what looked like her entire toy collection. He saw dolls, cars, train sets, shields, stuffed animals, and baby dolls as well as play jewelry. Meara just looked up at him with large hazel eyes. His eyes. He looked at her searching for more resemblance. She had her mother’s curls but his ears and eyebrows. Her eye shape but his color. Her cheekbones but his mouth and dimples. Her complexion but his nose. A perfect blend. His breath caught.

“Meara Tylie! You know better than to make a mess! Clean up whatever toys you aren’t playing with now!” Winnie scolded. Sam just dropped to his knees looking at her. Meara stared back at him for a moment before looking at her mother.

“Mommy, who’s he?”

“This is Sam, baby, and he’s a friend of mine. Now clean up. I’ve got to get you ready before we go to Grandma’s house for dinner.”

“Is Mr. Sam goin’ too?” He noticed a bit of a slur on the S sounds and made a note to research 4 year old speech patterns later.

“I don’t think so, baby. He’s probably going to go to eat with his brother.”

“You half a brother?” She asked him. He smiled at her.

“Yeah I have an older brother, Dean.”

“Dean.” She giggled. He’d never heard a more beautiful sound. “It sounds like Ding!” More beautiful bell like laughter. “Ding! Ding! Ding! She’s a bell!”

“He, baby. Boys usually use he not she.” Her little eyebrows furrowed in confusion, much like Dean’s he noticed.

“Well that’s stupid.” Sam couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Meara! We don’t use words like stupid! Now clean up your toys.”

“Mommy! My toys get lonely in the box! They need sunlight! Like, like plants! ‘Member! Daddy said plants need sunlights to grow big like him!” Sam’s chest hurt at hearing her call Seth Daddy.

“Baby, toys aren’t plants. They don’t need sunlight.”

“Yeah huh, Mommy. You just don’t know!”

“What if you leave the box open?” Sam asked and both of them turned to look at him.

“They’ll still be lonely, Mr. Sam. How can we stop them being lonely?”

“Well, do the toys have best friends in each other? I know when I was a kid my toy trucks were best friends and to keep them from being lonely I just sat them together in the box.” He was lying, he didn’t have a box.

“Hmm.” Her eyebrows furrowed again. “Well, Jessica and Bob are best friends.” She said, moving one of the Barbies next to the train.

He grabbed the train and the doll, “Ok so Bob can go here,” he set the train down, “and Jessica can go here.” He put the doll on top of the train only to be surprised by her giggling.

“No, you silly! Bob’s the doll because she’s a Bobby doll! Jessica is the choo choo train!” He grinned at her calling the Barbie a Bobby doll.

“Ok, kiddo. Now who’s next?” She grabbed both of the baby dolls next.

“Leelee and Ton Ton need to go with Bob because she can take care of them. Babies can’t be alone or they’ll get super stinky.” He nodded seriously.

“Of course, you’re absolutely right.” He grabbed another Barbie doll. “Should we put this one and her best friend there too so they can help?” Her eyes went wide like he’d said the most genius thing. He glanced over at Winnie who was standing in the doorframe with her arms crossed, just smiling at them. Meara just chattered on, moving her toys in two-by-two until they got to the end with three cars left and her stuffed wolf, a crocheted one.

She looked nearly panicked then. “Oh no!”

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked her, concerned.

“Franky won’t have anyone with him!” She said, grabbing the blue car.

“Can’t he go with the wolf?” He offered. She gave him a look like he’d just killed her cat.

“No! Zoo-zoo doesn’t go in the box! He stays with me!”

“Oh, ok ok, I gotcha. Um, what if Franky goes with Reddy and Steve?” He grabbed the other two cars she’d named earlier for him. She said Steve was named because of the stars on the car like Captain America.

“But they already have each other! You can’t have more than one best friend!” She worried.

“Of course you can! I have two best friends, Dean and Cas.” She gave him an unconvinced look, reminding him strongly of her mother. “Really! Franky can be good friends with Reddy and Steve. I promise he won’t be lonely.”

“You promise?”

“Pinky promise.” He offered her his hand. She looked at it and him suspiciously before sticking out her pinky and latching it to his.

“Ok, but you best not be lying Mister.” Too cute for words.

He smiled at her, “Never.” They put the cars into the box, leaving the lid open so they could get lots of ‘sunlights’ even though no light shone in on the box anyways and the rain clouds blocked whatever sun there would have been. After they stood up be grabbed Zoo-zoo in one arm before reaching up and grabbing his hand. His heart clenched at that and he grinned down at her.

“Alright, Meara. Let’s get you ready for dinner with Grandma.” Winnie said. Sam looked up at her and was surprised to see Seth standing behind her watching them, eyes on where Meara’s hand grasped his.

“Mommy, are you absolutely positively sure that Mr. Sam can’t go to dinner at Gramma’s!?”

“I’m sure, baby, but maybe he can come over here for dinner sometime.” Meara turned to him excitedly.

“You halfta come! And you can bring Ding and Cash so they won’t get lonely!” He smiled down at her.

“I’m sure they’d love to come.”

“Give me your number and I can text you about details later.” Winnie said. He gave her his card before leaving back to the motel, heart tugging as he walked away from his daughter.

Once he made it back to the motel, a twenty minute walk, he changed into a tshirt, flannel and jeans.

“So how’s the apple pie?” Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Gorgeous. Meara furrows her eyebrows like you do.” There it is.

“Meara?”

“My daughter’s name. Did you see her?”

“Yeah I saw her and the kids cute, no question, but are you sure she’s yours?”

“Yeah, Dean, I am. She’s got my eyes and nose and ears. She’s got my dimples and she furrows her eyebrows like you. My eyebrows with your expression. She’s got her hair and her complexion from Winnie, for sure, but most of her is me.” Dean just sighed.

“Ok. Did you get anything on the Cold Ones?”

“A lot of people know the story. We should talk to Billy Black. He’s the elder.”

“Great, we can go tomorrow and talk to him.”

“Well, kind of maybe not.” Sam smiled sheepishly.

“What do you mean?”

“So you, me, and Cas all got invited to dinner tomorrow. I was texting Winnie on the way over here about it. Spaghetti and garlic bread.”

“Fine. We can go see Billy Black in the morning then go to your dinner.”

“Did Cas say what time he was going to be here?”

“Just sometime in the morning.”

****

Winnie and Seth lay in bed that night, her cuddled up against his chest.

“Are you ok, baby?” She asked, running her hand over his chest.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She tilted her head back to meet his eyes.

“I know that it’s weird since Sam’s her father, but, baby, no matter what you will still be her daddy.” He just tightened his arms around her. She lifted up, pulling out of his arms and straddling him. “Seth, I’m serious, ok? She loves you and she knows you. She calls him Mr. Sam and she calls you Daddy.”

“She warmed up to him a lot faster than she did to me.” He mumbled.

“To be fair, she was one and teething. Now she’s four and happy.” She sighed, “At that point she didn’t really know that many men besides my family and she didn’t get to see them that much. Now she knows you and your entire crazy family. She loves you and feels safe with you, ok? She’s not going to forget you.”

“I know but it still hurt to see her hold his hand and play with her toys with him.”

“I know, baby. Even if she decides that he’s her papa, you will always be her daddy. Remember, it’s  _ your _ last name she carries.” His dark brown eyes met her green ones.

“Why won’t you marry me? Take my last name?” He smoothed his fingers over her side, just under her shirt. She shifted over him.

“Baby, you know why.”

“Do you still love him?” She hesitated and he looked away, clenching his eyes shut.

“Baby, I’m sorry, but I swear I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” He stayed silent. She ran her hand over his face. “Baby, please?” He looked back at her and she leaned down, kissing his lips softly. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He sighed. “You know I’ll be anything you need me to be, ok? If you end up needing me to back off or something, I will. It’ll hurt like a bitch but your happiness is worth it to me.” His eyes stung and he looked away.

“It’s not like that, baby. It’s been years. I’m not the same person I was then and there’s a good chance he’s not either, ok? I love you now. And yeah, I still love who he was but nothing says we would have worked out. You’re perfect for me now.” She kissed him softly. “What else, baby? Something else is bothering you.”

He sighed. “I just- Remember how I told you about imprinting on you? It was like all the strings in the world were cut?”

“Yeah except one to me and another one that you didn’t know where it went to.” She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“Well, I know where it goes to now.”

“What? But- Who?” She wasn’t sure whether to be happy or not.

“Well, um, you know, it, um, it kind of goes to, um, Sam.”

“S-Sam? My ex Sam?” She clarified.

“Um, yeah. I didn’t know that before it was someone you knew but, you know, there it is.” He smiled weakly at her, eyes showing his panic.

“Ok. Where do we go from here then?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. I mean I have to tell him. He has to know. I won’t leave you though. I still love you. You are still connected to me and still one of my strings but he is too.” 

“Ok. Talk to him then we’ll go forward, ok?”

“Ok.” She kissed him softly, chastely. 

He deepened the kiss, sliding his hands under her shirt, pulling it off. She leaned back, smiling at him, as she unclipped her bra. He swallowed at seeing her large breasts uncovered. His eyes darkened at seeing her rosy nipples pucker in the cool air. He leaned up, licking across one, hearing her gasp. He rolled them so she was pinned under him, kissing her, feeling her chest against his. He slid his pajama pants down, leaving him bare as he didn’t wear underwear. He kissed down her chest and over her stomach, laving his tongue over her stretch marks. Her hands slid into his short hair, scratching his scalp and making him moan lightly.

He slid her shorts and panties off before kissing along the inside of her thighs before kissing her folds, sliding his tongue into her, making her cry out. He moved his hands along the inside of her thighs, holding her open for him as he kissed her clit, licking at it. She moaned, lifting her hips up, trying to get more. He smiled at her reaction before sliding one of his fingers into her, slowly, teasingly.

“Seth! More! Please!” She cried out. He slid a second finger into her, scissoring them, while he still licked at her clit. She rocked herself on his fingers, crying out for more. He slid a third finger in, fucking her with them. “Seth, yes! Please, baby, more!” He slid up the mattress, moving so his cock was pressed against her. He groaned as he slid into her, slowly, careful not to hurt her. She moaned with him, catching his lips and kissing him deeply as she pulled him closer into him. He started thrusting lightly, with each small thrust bringing him deeper into her until he bottomed out. He switched to slow, deep thrusts as her hand slid down to her clit, teasing herself in time to his thrusts. One of his hands moved to a nipple, teasing her more.

Her legs wrapped around him as she chanted his name in time to his thrusts. “Seth! Seth! Seth!” He kissed her neck, licking down her collarbone and sucking on it, leaving a small mark, claiming her. Her cries got breathier as she got closer and it wasn’t long until she shook around him, tightening. He groaned as that brought him over, spilling himself into her. He kissed her as he slid out of her, moving to her side. He wrapped his arms over her waist after tugging on the blanket to cover them.

“I love you baby.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

****

Sam woke to Cas and Dean talking in hushed tones. He rolled over to look at them sleepily. “Cas? When’d you get here?”

“Well, rise and shine, Sammy boy! I was just telling Cas about our dinner plans for tonight.” Sam smiled sleepily.

“Cas, just wait until you meet her. Meara’s amazing.” His smile disappeared as the sleep wore off. “Cas? Could the demon blood be passed onto her?”

“I am uncertain but I could check once we see her.”

“Ok, thank you, Cas.” Cas just nodded to him. “So what time are we going to see Billy Black?”

“We aren’t today.” Sam looked up at Dean in confusion. “I found him in the phonebook and called him this morning. Apparently he’s got physical therapy today but he can meet us tomorrow at noon.”

“Physical therapy?”

“Yeah I did a bit of background information on him. Apparently he was left paralyzed from the waist down after a car accident which killed his wife, Sara.”

Sam nodded. “So Sara and Harry are both dead and both have ties to the legend. Any chance it was a ‘Cold One’?”

“I don’t think so. Neither one had missing blood or bite-marks from what I could tell.”

“Hmm. What I don’t get is why the Cold Ones weren’t killing here until the last few years.”

“Could be a migrating creature?”

“Possibly. What did the legend say they looked like again?”

“‘Beautiful, pale people with red or black eyes. Incredible speed. Nomad like.”

“Are you sure it’s not demons?” Cas asked them both.

“Said they were sickly sweet smelling, not like sulfur. Only way to kill them is with fire, apparently.”

****

Knock, knock, knock.

Winnie opened the door to see Sam and Dean in jeans and flannels as well as a man she didn’t recognize. He was wearing a trenchcoat over a suit and she could feel power radiating off him. Not entirely human. He gave her a suspicious look and she knew he recognized her as something else as well.

How the hell did two FBI agents get mixed up with something otherly?

“Hello, and come on in. Seth and Meara are in the kitchen.” She smiled welcoming them. The wards wouldn’t let the man in if he intended harm. Sam smiled at her and handed her a bottle of red wine. Cheap she noted. The wrong kind for dinner tonight, but it’ll do. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to get some glasses out.”

“Um, this is my friend, Castiel. He goes by Cas, and, um, you remember Dean, from yesterday?”

“I do, it’s nice to see you again, Dean, and a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. Tell me, are you named after the Angel of Tears, Solitude, and Thursdays?” What are you?

“I suppose one could say that. Your name is Winona?”

“Yes. I go by Winnie, though.” She stared at him for a moment before blinking in remembrance. “Right, well, dinner is almost done. Um, Meara insisted on making the salad herself for ‘Ding and Cash and Mr. Sam’ so please don’t crush her feelings.”

“Ding?” Dean was incredulous.

“I’m sure the salad will be wonderful, Winnie.” Sam responded, ignoring Dean as they headed into the kitchen.

“Ding?”

“Mr. Sam, Mr. Sam!” Meara came running up to them, dragging Zoo-zoo with them. He crouched down next to her.

“Well, hello Meara, and Zoo-zoo, you’re looking wonderful today. I’d like you both to meet my friend, Cas, and my brother, Dean.” She stared up at them, shifting next to him shyly.

Cas crouched down, looking at her seriously. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Meara. And you as well, Zoo-zoo.” He shook her small hand then the stuffed animal’s paw. Meara giggled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Cash.” She looked over at Dean who stared down at her.

“Hi.” He said. She didn’t say anything. He sighed, looking at Sam before crouching down. “My name’s Dean. It’s nice to meet you, Meara.” He glanced over at Sam before sighing again. “It’s also nice to meet you, Zoo-zoo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Ding.” She told him. He winced at the name.

“It’s, uh, Dean. Not Ding. And cut the Mister crap. Makes me feel old.” She giggled.

“But yous gotsta be old!”

“Oh, I gotsta be old? How old do you think I am?”

“I don’t know, at least, um, 12!” He snorted.

“Well, you’re not wrong. Cas here’s the oldest though. He’s super crazy old.” Her eyes went wide, looking back at Cas.

“How old are you?”

He smiled at her. “Older than dirt.” Her eyes were huge and she started giggling again.

“Alright, giggle box. Dinner’s almost ready, go wash your hands.” Winnie smiled at her and she ran off. Cas looked up at her and Seth.

“Hi, my name’s Seth.” He offered his hand which Cas shook.

“My name is Cas. I don’t think I’ve ever met a creature like you.” They all froze, Winnie’s eyes flying up from the spaghetti.

“Cas, what are you talking about?” Dean asked gruffly.

“He’s not a werewolf or a shapeshifter. He can turn into a large wolf and he’ll be immortal practically unless he chooses not to change. Fascinating really.”

“How do you know that?” Seth growled. Sam noticed Winnie grab a steak knife from the counter, preparing for a fight.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” They both froze. “Don’t worry, Sam. Meara doesn’t carry demon blood even though she isn’t entirely human.”

“I knew you were something weird when you came in. The only reason you’re alive is because you don’t mean harm, but you best start talking quickly. How did you meet Sam and Dean? Why the hell are you in my house?”

“I raised Dean’s soul from perdition. I am here for dinner. About the no harm you mentioned, was that what your wards were asking? I felt that when I came in but I didn’t know the exact reason.”

“What fucking wards?” Dean interrogated.

“What is Meara if she’s not entirely human and she doesn’t have demon blood?” Sam asked worriedly.

“There are wards around the house for safety. She’s Hecation, I believe, and also Veela?” He turned to Winnie.

“Yes. My grandfather is Hecation. Otherwise the family is Veela.” Winnie whispered, watching them, scared.

“What the fuck is a Hecation or a fucking Veela?”

“Hecations are magic users. Also known as witches or wizards, although not the same as the soulless witches who make deals with demons. Veela are similar to Sirens in that we can enchant with our songs, but different in that the form you see is our true form and we don’t get our rocks off killing people.”

“You don’t kill people?” Sam asked her.

“No. Not unless we are being attacked. Life is sacred.” She told them. They were silent for a moment, thinking over that.

“Wow, Sammy, sleeping with more freaking creatures.” He glared at Dean.

“More creatures?”

“Yeah, Sam here slept with a werewolf, a demon, and a kitsune.”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Mommy, why are you holding a knife?” Winnie turned to look at her daughter with wide eyes.

“Mommy was just gonna cut the bread up.” Seth told her when Winnie didn’t answer.

“Oh is dinner done!? I love sghetti! Hmm and garlic bread and special salad even if garlic makes my breath stinky.” Meara chattered on, moving to the table.

“Did you wash your hands?” Winnie asked as she moved to really slice up the garlic bread.

“Yes, Mommy! I even used the soap and didn’t make any mess with the water!”

“That’s good baby, I’m so proud of you.” She smiled at her, before looking up at the men standing around the kitchen.

“Well? Sit down! Dinner is done. Seth, help me with the plates.” He stepped behind her, grabbing plates and silverware out as she moved the bread and the spaghetti to the table. Seth also grabbed the salad which Dean made a choked sound at seeing.

“In the special salad, I put lotsa lettuce and matoes, and I even put some sugar and some sprinkles because sugar is tasty like yum yum yum. I also put lotsa cheese and some bread pieces, which are kinda like croutons but better because croutons are yucky. Then I put some Ranch dressing and some, um, bacon bits for protein.”

Sam smiled at her. “Sounds yummy.” He said as he put some on his plate, ignoring Winnie’s laughter. All of them made sure she saw them put some on their plates as she beamed. All of them also got some spaghetti and some garlic bread. She ate all of her food and Sam made sure she saw him eat the salad. He ate every bite of it, not letting his disgust show, elbowing Dean when he made a disgusted sound.

Cas ate all of his food as well, very mechanically. Sam wondered if he even tasted it. He did make sure to tell Meara that it was delicious and he thanked Winnie for the food. Dean wrinkled his nose at the salad but he ate all of it and told Meara it was very delicious but no he would not like seconds. Seth seemed to have no problem eating it and Winnie ate most of hers before stating she was just too full, although he saw her take a bit more garlic bread when Meara wasn’t looking.

Once Meara finished her plate, she smiled and said she didn’t want any more salad ever, causing them to laugh. After dinner they all moved into the livingroom to watch some Disney movie Sam didn’t know the name of, although he did note the princess looked a lot like Dean, a fact that caused Dean to elbow him when he pointed it out.

Dean was shocked when Meara curled up in his lap to watch the movie, claiming that she wanted to spend time with Princess Dean. He rolled his eyes at first but ended up smiling at her when she started dozing off. Of course by the time the movie was over, both of them were curled up fast asleep. Dean was leaning on Cas’s shoulder with his arms wrapped protectively around Meara. Sam had to blink a few tears out of his eyes at the sight of his brother and his daughter cuddling.

Winnie smiled at them from where she sat in Seth’s lap on the recliner. She stood up, moving towards them. Sam woke Dean up, who blushed once he noticed he was leaning on Cas.

“Here, let me take her.”

“Oh, yeah, um, here.” Meara didn’t wake at all as her mother took her to the bedroom. Within moments she was back.

“Ok, now that munchkin is asleep we need to talk.” Dean was instantly alert.

“Ok, what do you guys really know about the Cold Ones?” Seth and Winnie exchanged a look.

“They drink blood, are incredibly fast, and are extremely beautiful and pale. To me they smell sickeningly sweet but to you they probably smell like nothing. Red eyes means they drink human blood and gold means they drink animal blood. Black eyes means they are hungry. Newborns, or freshly turned ones, are incredibly strong due to them having fresh blood still in them. They are also more feral. A while back, when I was about 16, there was a newborn army built up in Seattle in order to destroy a coven nearby. This coven is ‘vegetarian’ because they only drink animal blood. Um, they have venom which causes humans to turn into them if the human is left alive. The process is extremely painful and can go anywhere between two to four days depending on where they are bitten.” Seth told them. Dean nodded along, processing each bit of information.

“Is the coven still nearby? Could we talk to them?” Sam asked.

“I can ask my alpha if that is allowed. They are still nearby and would probably talk to you. They just need to know you aren’t a threat to them.”

“We only threaten those who harm humans.” Sam assured them.

“Why do you threaten anybody? I thought you were FBI.” Winnie spoke up. Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

“Well, that’s not entirely truthful. We aren’t actually FBI. We are hunters.” Dean replied.

“Hunters?” Winnie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, we kill monsters.”

“What kinds of monsters?” Seth asked them.

“You know, monsters. Um, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves, demons, Tricksters, ghosts, other things that go bump in the night.”

“Um, shapeshifters? Vampires?”

“Yeah, shapeshifters that turn into people and kill them. Vampires are, you know, bloodsuckers. Retractable teeth types of things.”

“The Cold Ones call themselves vampires.”

“Well they aren’t like any vampire I’ve ever met. Not based on what you told me, I mean they could match it better in person or something. As long as they don’t kill people though, they’re good.”

“One’s a doctor. They’re good people.” Seth told him. “Even if they aren’t, well, people.” Dean grinned at that.

“So do you think you could call them or your alpha or whatever and set up a meeting? We’re kind of on a tight schedule currently, trying to prevent further loss of life.”

“Of course, um, I can do that in the morning. I have a meeting with my alpha anyways.”

“Cool, um, Winnie has my number so just text or call me when you find out.” Seth just nodded at him.

Winnie spoke up, alerting Sam to her staring match with Cas. “Did you know Castiel is Latin for ‘to fall from God’?”

“I had my name before even the Latin language was created.” Castiel told her solemnly.

“Of course you did. Does it have any other meanings?” She asked him.

“In my language it means ‘One Who Moves Alone’. What about your name? Winona is not a common name for Veela.”

“My Veela name is Winnagalei Su-Trey Kiashnik.” She replied calmly, still staring at each other.

“Ah, ‘Hummingbird Who Walks Separate From The Beginning’, an interesting choice.”

“A better translation would be ‘Hummingbird Who Chose Independence From The First’.”

“First?” Sam asked, trying to piece the name together.

“My family is descended directly from the first Veela created by Aphrodite.”

“Royalty.” Cas mentioned.

“Yes.” She told him. “The ‘Chose Independence’ part of my name references the fact I refused the throne and chose to leave.”

“You’re royalty?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Winnie responded, looking at him directly. Sam figured that explained the quiet dignity she seemed to exude.

“Holy shit.”

“Does Meara have a Veela name?” Sam wondered quietly.

“She does.” Winnie paused. “It’s Mornelei Su Kieshnuk. It means Sunrise Of The Beginning.”

“Mornelei.” He said softly. “It’s beautiful.” Again she hesitated.

“Um, it’s sad.” He looked at her confused. “All languages have words with unusual connotations. In my language, Mornelei could mean Sunrise or it could mean Soft Grief or Gentle Sadness.”

“Why would you name your kid something sad?” Dean asked her.

“I didn’t name her. Nobody names their own children in Veela. She had to go before an oracle. It’s why my name means Hummingbird. They knew I would be flighty. My brother’s name means Bear. He certainly reminds you of one, which he didn’t as a child. His fiance’s name means Sweet Death or Poison. It could also mean Love which is also referred to as a sweet death. Many names have multiple translations or interpretations.”

“That’s awful.”

“It’s my culture. I’m hoping that Meara’s name means Sunrise as in hopeful or beautiful, but I just have to wait until she’s older to know.”

“Her hair is similar to the colors of a sunrise.” Cas spoke up. Winnie shot him a grateful smile.

“Well, that could also be it then.”

“Her middle name is Su and yours is Su-Trey but both names mean something different. Why?” Sam asked her.

“Su just means of or from. Trey means independent or separate. We don’t actually have a word for independence. Every Veela person has Su as a middle name and the last name is the clan’s name. My sister and youngest brother both have Su-Lei as middle names and that means ‘Chosen By’ or ‘Chosen To Be From’. It’s how we denote adoption.”

“Seth adopted Meara. Why isn’t her middle name Su-Lei?”

“Because I’m not Veela.” Seth told him. Sam nodded.

“So it only works if the person is Veela then?”

“Yes. Um, having children with Tulkanjeets isn’t very common. Or it wasn’t very common, it’s definitely becoming more common than it used to be.”

“Tulkanjeets?”

“It means ‘Dirt Walker’. It is used for humans and it’s because so many religions say humans are made from clay or some other type of dirt. Veela religion says that we were made from sea foam, the same as Aphrodite. That’s why Meara is named as she is. She’s next in line for the throne after my brother. Then after her is his daughter, Veronica.”

“Wait, why isn’t Veronica next?”

“Because Meara is older. Also because Veronica was adopted although the elders were going to let that slide because she is full Veela while Meara is less than half Veela. They couldn’t go against the laws though, and the laws say that the oldest blood connected is the next descendant. The only reason Veronica could get it is because after Meara there is no blood relative who hasn’t already refused the throne, or given up the throne after having it.”

“Why do so many refuse the throne?”

“Well, there’s not that many in line for the throne to begin with. Um, our people see holding the throne as a great burden and as something generally negative. Only the strongest or the most selfless carry the crown. My father had to go through an arranged marriage when he was 15 because of the throne. Only those in position for it can be forced through arranged marriage. They are also the only ones not allowed divorce. 

“What about the people they are forced to marry?”

“They have a choice. The throne carrier does not. My brother got past this by already being engaged to a powerful person. The only good thing is that my people do not see marriage the same as others. It’s a tying of bloodlines because each marriage states that children will be had through some manner and that the two families will defend one another. Affairs are fine, after all many don’t love the people of the same social standing as them. For example, my father was in love with a guard of uncertain bloodline. Instead he was forced to marry a princess from a different clan. That didn’t stop him from having an affair with the guard.”

“Did they get in trouble?”

Winnie smiled, “No, nobody cared. My mother said so long as my father wasn’t bothering her she was fine with it. The guard is now my father’s closest friend and greatest advisor, although not many know that they are actually together. They were actually together since they were 12 although they could not marry. Both of them actually petitioned multiple times for have their marriage be a polygamous one, an option that is often offered, but it wasn’t allowed due to the uncertain bloodline. My maternal grandfather refused it and tried to cause war when the idea was offered. After the throne is passed onto my brother no one can say anything. They’re hoping for it to be passed on this year.”

“Well, that is just fascinating.” Dean responded. “But I think it’s time for us to go. We’ve apparently got a meeting tomorrow.” He gave her a forced smile.

“Of course.”

“I’ll, um, try to come by tomorrow to see Meara.” Sam told her.

“Sounds good.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Cas told them.

“You too.” Seth smiled at him. Both of them sighed after they left.

“When are you going to tell him?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I mean, you heard him. He hates ‘monsters.’ I don’t think he’d be too ok with this.”

“I don’t think he’s got too big a problem so long as you don’t kill humans.” Seth actually shuddered at the idea.

“I could never.”

“I know, baby.”

***

That night, as they slid into bed, her smile turned wicked. “So, baby, does Sam turn you on?” She slid into his lap, straddling him. He blushed bright red and ducked his head, not meeting her eyes.

She leaned down and kissed his shoulder. “You know, the sooner you tell him, the sooner he can join us in bed.” She whispered into his ear. She could feel him hardening beneath her as his hands clenched at her nightgown next to her hips. She slowly rocked over him, grinding against him.

“Could you imagine, baby? Did I ever tell you what he was like in bed?” He still wasn’t looking at her but she heard his breath hitch. “He’s so rough and possessive. So much teeth and heat.” He was gasping against her, thrusting up lightly. Gods, she was so wet.

“Look at me baby.” She whispered and he did, eyes dark with lust. She kissed him deeply, hungrily.

“More.” He moaned against her, rolling them so he was pinning her down. He kissed at her neck as she talked.

“He’s so big, baby. When he fucks me I can feel it for hours afterwards.” Seth moaned at that. “You want that, baby? Huh? You want him to fuck you?” He just whimpered. She grinned at the thought. Seth always did like when she brought out her toys.

“Once he gets close enough, he starts talking.” She told him, voice hoarse as he thrust against her again. “Gods, I always got so hot listening to him talk, telling me what a slut I was for his cock.” Seth kissed her desperately. He fucked her mouth with his tongue as his hands slid down to tug her soaked panties off. He pushed his boxers off enough to get his cock out, sliding deep into her cunt. She moaned against him.

He moved to kissing her shoulder as he thrust into her. “Keep talking.” He groaned, voice breaking and desperate.

“He really liked playing with my ass.” She said and he gasped. “Sliding his fingers in, toys, his cock. He’d fuck my ass hard and s-slow for hours while, huh, thrusting his fingers into my pussy. Never failed to, uh, make me beg for him. Oh!” She cried out as his thrusts got faster. “And, and, um, my mouth. He liked fucking my mouth. He’d just lay back on the bed, yes!, watching tv, as I, um, sucked his cock. He’d be, oh!, only h-half h-hard and j-just playing with m-my hair, clenching his fingers in it once I g-got him hard enough, f-fucking my f-face.” Seth licked and kissed at her nipples, one hand playing with her sopping pussy while the other teased her ass. “A-and his kisses! He kissed so h-hard and bruising. I-I’d c-cum so h-hard when h-he fffucked me, baby. So fucking hard.” She whimpered out as she shook, just before she came apart under him. “Sssseeethhh!” she wailed.

He just growled, grabbing her arms hard enough to bruise as he thrust hard into her. Once, twice, three times before he spilt his seed deep inside her. He collapsed over her, breathing hard.

“Holy shit.” He whispered and she started laughing.

“You’ll tell him soon?” He just nodded against her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have the end written up and I've been struggling trying to get them to meet so forgive me if this chapter seems to jump a lot.

"Hello, you must be the Winchesters. My name's Billy Black. Now what did you want to talk about?" The man who answered the door rolled his chair away.

"Hello sir, my name's Sam. My brother and I were wondering if you could tell us anything about the Cold Ones?"

Billy spun around to face them, giving Sam a mistrustful look.

"Now why would you want to hear about that?"

"There's been a lot of murders in Seattle and we were just trying to find out why and who was doing it. Y'see we're hunters and Winona sent us to you for some information. Said you might be able to tell us some things."

"How do you know Winnie?"

"I- um- well, uh, Meara is my daughter." Sam blushed and ducked his head.

"Huh, is that so?"

"Yes sir." Dean spoke up, meeting Billy's gaze. Cas tilted his head looking at Billy.

"What might your names be?"

"I'm Dean and this is Cas."

"Let me make some phone calls and then maybe I'll talk to you. I hope you have a nice night now."

****

"Son of a bitch! That was a waste of time! 'Oh let me make some phone calls that I couldn't have made before now instead of you wasting gas and time!' People are dying, Sammy, and nobody will talk to us, it's just some politics bullshit!"

"Dean! That's enough! These people have a right to be protective of their culture and stories. It'll be ok."

"Your brother is right, Dean. You just need to have patience."

****

Sam opened the door to the hotel room to see multiple beautiful people sitting casually as if they belonged in their room.

Sam rested his hand on his gun at the small of his back. Dean grabbed the demon blade and Cas slid his blade into his hand.

"Can I help you?"

One of them stepped forward with a small smile.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and some of our children: Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. We are also here with Jacob Black. Billy Black called us and said you had some questions."

"How did you get into our room? How did you get here so fast?"


End file.
